


please don't go (i love you so)

by dryadfiona



Series: Requests [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Chloe gets affected by a drug when investigating a case. Lucifer deals with a surprisingly giggly Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148891
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	please don't go (i love you so)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Requested by RennyWilson/renluthor on Tumblr!

The case is a simple one, on the surface, but then again, all the worst ones are.

"So our victim's girlfriend is a dealer, or suspected of being so," Lucifer says, flipping through the file.

"Yes, like I said twenty minutes ago," Chloe says, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't have any violent priors, and my gut says she's not involved, but we have to go interrogate her anyway."

"What _does_ your gut say about our murderer, then?" Lucifer asks. If the dealer isn't a murderer, he might as well buy some things from her; Lux is running low on party supplies. Well, low for Lux. 

"The grandmother just seemed--I don't know, kind of insincere," Chloe says, pulling into a parking spot. "Did you sense anything off about her?"

Lucifer had spent most of his energy this morning trying to get Chloe to pay attention to him and/or join him for a drink so that he wouldn't have to think about what Linda had said in therapy earlier. "Hm?"

"So that's a no," Chloe says with a sigh. "C'mon. Let's go interrogate the girlfriend so at least we'll have it done."

The girlfriend is devastated about their victim's death, and Lucifer quickly realizes the detective was right. There's no way this woman is a murderer. Just to be sure, he asks her what she desires.

"I just want him back," she says before leaning into Lucifer and hugging him.

Chloe makes a face at him as he pats her back, unsure what to do. "There, there?"

"Okay," Chloe says. "Look, I'm gonna give you my card; let me know if anything happens, okay?"

She sobs and nods, letting go of Lucifer at _last_ and getting up. "Yeah. Of course. Sorry."

"It's fine," Chloe says, always infinitely gentle and professional, and Lucifer smiles at her without consciously making the decision to do so. "Really, don't hesitate to reach out, I'm--oh!"

The girlfriend starts to tear up again, and trips when reaching for the tissues, and falls into Chloe. Chloe starts to catch herself, keeping herself from being pushed to the floor, but her head does hit the wall.

Or breaks the wall.

"Are you sure you're not celestial?" Lucifer asks cheerfully.

Chloe coughs. "Uh. Yeah." She maneuvers until her head's out of the wall, covered in drywall.

"Um," the girlfriend says. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Chloe says, shaking her head and sneezing. "Do you mind if I wash up?"

"No," says the girlfriend. She's not teary anymore, thank God. But that's...strange, isn't it? Lucifer narrows his eyes at her as Chloe heads into the bathroom. "Uh."

"What are you hiding?" Lucifer asks.

"Nothing," she says, too quickly. "You, uh. Maybe she should get checked out."

"She'll be fine," Lucifer says. "That's hardly enough for a concussion."

"Look," the girlfriend says. "I don't want to get arrested or anything, but that's not drywall all over her head. Get her checked out."

"Well, look at you," Lucifer says. "Is it good? If so, sharesies."

The girlfriend glares at him. The effect is ruined by the fact her eyes are still wet and red-rimmed. "No! She won't die or anything, but she's gonna be a little--off, for a while. Just take care of her."

"If I must," Lucifer says, sure it's nothing.

* * *

It was not nothing. 

The drive back to the precinct is normal enough, though Chloe keeps shaking her head and blinking an awful lot. It's not enough to freak Lucifer out, though; when he asks, she says, "I must have drywall in my eyes or something. I'll wash them out better when I get to the station."

"Hm," Lucifer says.

At the precinct, Chloe keeps getting distracted from paperwork. This is, admittedly, unusual, though Lucifer doesn't really start to worry until she starts laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I don't know," Chloe says, and then Lucifer begins to wonder if the dealer was maybe onto something.

"Detective," Lucifer says. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," Chloe says, leaning back into her chair far enough that it creaks dangerously. Lucifer surreptitiously puts a foot on the bottom of the chair to keep it on the floor. "Like, I feel all floaty. Does that make sense? No. Uh, light! I feel light."

"Lightweight, more like," Lucifer mutters, though Chloe just starts laughing again. "Detective, perhaps we should take the rest of the day off."

"Okay," Chloe agrees easily, and this, more than anything, is what convinces Lucifer that he can't just take her home and let Maze deal with it. The detective never ignores work when there's work to be done unless something major is happening, and it's been a quiet past few weeks.

Besides, it's another distraction from what Linda said earlier, no matter how much a voice in the back of his head says it's just further proof of her claim. Her _ridiculous_ claim. 

"Let's go," Lucifer says. "I'll drive."

Chloe walks like she's eaten two too many edibles; leaning back a little too far, smile a little too dopey, veering off to one side. Lucifer ends up taking her hand just so that people will attribute it to his presence rather than her accidental inhalation of whatever the hell that drug was. Sure enough, Dan's look of confusion morphs into one of mild constipation, and Lucifer grins at him.

"You're kind of mean," Chloe says, and Lucifer would be offended or even hurt if she wasn't giggling as she said it. "You know that?"

"Well, I am the Devil," he says, hurrying a little faster towards the car. "As I've told you."

"Where are your wings, then?" she says as if she's won some major argument. Lucifer will deny the way he stumbles until his dying day. "Ha! Got you. You're just..."

Her voice trails off, then, and Lucifer tells himself he's only looking for future blackmail material when he asks, "Just what?"

"Just Lucifer," she says, and she's smiling at him when she says it, eyes soft, and Lucifer swallows hard and looks away.

* * *

Chloe on stardust (Lucifer's closest guess as to what she's on, though it could very well be a combination of a few things) is a challenge unlike Lucifer's faced before. She's _cuddly_ , and Lucifer's having a harder time telling himself it means nothing the third time she hugs him from behind and just stands there, swaying, for a few moments. She eats half the food in their kitchen after Lucifer cooks something, worried she'll forget the bacon on the stove and start a grease fire. 

Worst or possibly best of all, she's honest. Lucifer respects honesty, and it's not as though she's always _lying_ to him or anything, it's just--

"You're, like, _unfairly_ attractive," Chloe says decisively around a mouthful of chocolate, and even the bad table manners aren't nearly enough for Lucifer's heart to skip a beat at that. "I mean, is it plastic surgery? Dark magic?"

"Getting warmer," he says, refusing to look at her anymore, going back to doing the dishes. "I'm the--"

"Devil, I know," Chloe says, and he could swear he feels her gaze on the back of his neck, even though that's much more Anael's ability than his. "But _still_. I mean, if you weren't _such_ an asshole when we first started our partnership, I swear, we'd--"

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence," Lucifer says, internally berating himself for letting it get that far in the first place. "As I'm sure you wouldn't say it sober."

"Sober? But I'm--oh!" Chloe slams a hand down on the table in excitement, sending at least one item of food flying, if the crash of dishware is any indication. Lucifer turns--sure enough, there's eggs stuck on one of the curtains. That'll be a pain to wash out. "That was _drugs_ , not drywall!"

"A distinct possibility," Lucifer says, because the girlfriend _had_ seemed nice enough, and is hopefully smart enough to be hiding any and all evidence of drugs in her home as they speak. 

"Well," Chloe says. "Can I say _one_ thing?" She's grinning, but her eyes still have that same warm fondness, and Lucifer should not let her say whatever she's about to say.

"When you ask like that, how can I refuse?" he says instead, because he may be the Devil, but he doubts anyone could hold their ground with the detective looking at them like that. 

Chloe gets up and walks closer, until they're close enough that Lucifer could lean back against the counter and she could lean in and their noses would brush. They stand like that for what feels like an eternity, even though it's probably closer to a minute.

"What were you going to say?" Lucifer says, voice low and intimate without him meaning to say it like that. 

"You know," Chloe says, her voice exactly the same, "I don't really remember."

Lucifer internally swears in every language he knows. "Tell me in the morning."

"I'm not even tired," Chloe says, interrupting herself with a yawn. "Maybe a nap would be nice."

Lucifer helps her up the stairs and into bed, head against her door once he closes it.

"Fuck," he says, and Chloe laughs on the other side of the door.

* * *

"What did we _do_ yesterday?" Chloe asks when coming downstairs. She's whispering, and her entire body language screams hangover, so Lucifer just hands her a glass of water and keeps his voice quiet.

"I believe you accidentally inhaled some drugs," he says. "Happens to the best of us."

"I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?" she asks, cheeks red.

"No," he says, and then, because he _is_ the Devil, says, "Not for lack of trying."

Chloe groans. "You're the worst."

She says it with that same fondness, though, so he's not too worried.

* * *

"So," Linda says.

"You may have had a _point_ about the Detective changing me," Lucifer begrudgingly says.

Linda smiles. "What happened?"

"Well, it started with a copious amount of drugs."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request, DM or send an ask to my writing tumblr, dryadfiona!


End file.
